Kenku
Traits * Ability Score Increase: Your Dexterity score increases by 2, and your Wisdom score increases by 1. * Age: Kenku have shorter lifespans than humans. They reach maturity at about 12 years old and can live to 60. * Size: Kenku are around 5 feet tall and weigh between 90 and 120 pounds. Your size is Medium. * Speed: Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Mimicry: You can mimic sounds you have heard, including voices. A creature that hears the sounds you make can tell they are imitations with a successful Wisdom (Insight) check opposed by your Charisma (Deception) check. * Languages: You can read and write Common and Auran, but you can speak only by using your Mimicry trait. Subrassen Harrowfeather Kenku Those who know of them call them Harrows. The Harrowfeather, scour the battlefield for a greater purpose. No one knows who or what drives them to the grisly life of a reaper, but all who are born of the Harrowfeather commit themselves to the mirthless duty of ensuring that those who die stay that way. They see their duty as most honorable and tenaciously hunt the undead. They rely on their medical expertise to save the living from disease as they believe that those who die of disease will carry their illness into the afterlife. Most Harrowfeathers wield a sickle or scythe, and it is a ghastly sight to be on the other side of a Harrowfeather’s cleave. Some say a Harrowfeather’s scythe can steal the very essence of a creature’s soul. * Plague Doctor: You are proficient in the History and Medicine skills. You also have advantage on saving throws against diseases. * Reaper of the Crop: You are proficient with scythes and sickles. You may also use these weapons as a spellcasting focus for any class that uses one. & Handaxt (Sichel) * Final Words: You can mimic the words of the dead much like you can the living. You can use an action to touch a corpse that is not undead and speak the last sentence they spoke in a perfect imitation. * Marked for Death: Once per short or long rest, when you are within 15 feet of a creature that is bloodied you may use your bonus action to mark it for death, surrounding it with an aura of dark energy. The marked creature can not gain hit points while within 25 feet of you, and if you would reduce the creature's hit points to 0 while within 25 feet of the creature, it dies. Constructs are unaffected by this trait. Shroudeye Kenku Shroudeyes are wanderers, rarely staying in one city for more than a few days, collecting trinkets from the far off lands they visit. They fortell ill-omens in the hope that some may avoid their grim fates. Because of this, they are often associated with that which they predict, and called “Harbingers of Disaster”. Likewise, many are afraid to associate with them for fear they may discover something they do not wish to know. They pay close attention to actions others take, as if studying every person they meet. These wandering fortune-tellers learn more of someone than their fortunes reveal. * Oracle: You are proficient in the Arcana and Religion skills. * Eye of Omens: You know the guidance cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the animal messenger spell on a bird once with this trait as a 2nd-level spell. Once you reach 5th level, you can cast the augury spell once with this trait as a 2nd-level spell, and you regain the ability to cast these spells this way when you finish a long rest. Wisdom is your spellcasting ability for these spells. * Bird's Eye View: Through sounds and gestures, you can communicate simple ideas with Small or smaller birds. Also, when you are within 25 feet of a non-hostile Small or smaller bird you can see, you may use your action to point at it and see through that bird's vision, blinded to your own. The effect ends if the bird flies more than 50 feet away from you, and you may end the effect by using your bonus action. Snatchbeak Kenku Snatchbeak, the most common type of kenku, are often seen living in large cities acting as vagabonds and petty criminals, this is in part due to their namesake, their beaks, which allow them to swiftly snatch away most items in an instant. As such, Snatchbeak Kenku are occasionally turned away from wealthy establishments where thievery is a rampant problem. Many Snatchbeaks make an easy living serving as messengers, spies, and lookouts for thieves' guilds, bandits, and other criminal cartels. * Expert Forgery: You can duplicate other creatures' handwriting and craftwork. You have advantage on all checks made to produce forgeries or duplicates of existing objects. * Kenku Training: You are proficient in your choice of two of the following skills: Acrobatics, Deception, Stealth, and Sleight of Hand. * Snatchbeak: You may use your beak to make Dexterity (Sleight of Hand) checks. * Dark Feathers: You can take the Hide action as a bonus action whenever you are in dim light or darkness. Kategorie:Rasse